User blog:PBEgaming/Alt Diss Track
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ubpz1DxN8w ---- (this beat was made by a vacuum company) Yeah To all the users with identity abusers. The rare mixtures and the Yosed Fusers. Listen here. Alright, um... Just-just wait until the vacuum noise ends Trust me 1 FNaF Wiki ain't the place for you You're someone's number two. Just another small section To point the crowd in another direction Another mystery, history says that a correction should be made, played, obeyed, stayed away from; and so I lay Down this rap to teach you alts a lesson Quit messin' with ideas that are rightfully mine; that's Asinine. Past my mind, I think you'll see and you'll find that only mine are the ideas you'll try. Making another little brother to Completely Normal Guy. FNaF Wiki isn't safe for an alt like you; It's gotta be constructed, seen through and through; don't be Another 'Find the user that I correspond to!' And if you do, then suddenly that alt is inactive. Now, how the hell did that metamorphosis happen? From being at the forefront after all is redacted To lying there all motionless like you'd just been zapped. At least I have a story behind all that occured. Just check out my profile, and see every word. project.jpg? How has no one figured out that the file name on Scottgames has the title I threw out?! Just look through the gallery and find the first clue "By Springy Boy, Uploaded on _ _th of _ _ _ _". Oh well, I've given out too much anyway. But that's Okay. No one else has lore like this. They just See to the point the alt was made to exist and then it's Over with. Like *snap* and they're gone. No personality involved; only a spawn and a word or a message, and trust that we all will just immediately menially become your pawn. And when it's All said and done and you reveal who you are, You expose it, and then everyone knows it, and you're no longer on. That's what the drunk is for. It's poking fun at you Little petty alts that are just one-and-done It's like a dine and dash, or like a hit and run, son, it's Your fault. 'Cuz ain't no such things as halfway alts. Even though it's not their fault, why halt? There ain't no such things as halfway alts. ...There's running Jokes like the Bale and the Drunk There's numerous ways you can choose to earn fun. The Normal Guys, Not reals, and Red Johns. Mystery alts and straight up fake ones. .. He ain't awake son. .. He's just a fake one. ---- She's right. I have seen her power firsthand. As E-Alpha, you all really have to understand that She is the founder of alts; she's the reason we exist. She'll never diss, unlike PBE, you twit 'Cuz ain't no such things as halfway alts. Even though it's not their fault, why halt? There ain't no such things as halfway alts. ...There's running Jokes like the Bale and the Drunk There's numerous ways you can choose to earn fun. The Normal Guys, Not reals, and Red Johns. Mystery alts and straight up fake ones. .. She ain't awake son. .. She's not a fake one. Category:Blog posts